Polarization splitters may be used to separate transverse electric (TE) waves and transverse magnetic (TM) waves of a received light signal. Extinction ratios of conventional polarization splitters are often less than satisfactory.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.